


Vanduk's Story

by B0bby22



Series: Vanduk's Life [1]
Category: Niche (Video Game)
Genre: Berry Picking, Birth, Blood, Death, Decapitation, F/M, Fights, Please read notes, Slice of Life, Survival, There might be incest but if you played Niche you might know why, honestly i don't like it myself but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive, im a terrible person, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: There has been a birth of a new cub who seemed to have the strangest eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I'm working on that is actually an interactive story on Niche Amino, which might explain the abruptness at the end.

The night passed by quickly. Eve gave birth sleeping. In the daytime, Adam and Eve looked curiously upon the small, sleeping cub.

Defiantly a male. His sleek and sticky brown hair proved otherwise. They started taking in the details. Big nose, beige fur, hind legs, medium body, fluffy tail, no paw, and runners leg. Although Eve may be disappointed in the fact that her first son has a no paw, she knows that he will be great, despite his paw's lack of use.

The couple was happy with the son they got. They were content and joyous, ready to show the new cub the world. They licked each other, as happy parents would do to show affection. They stopped and looked back down. Now all he needed was a name.

A mew like noise slightly startled them. He was awake. Squirming a little, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the sunlight. What the proud parents saw shocked them.

Yellow eyes…

Eyes that shown with the sunlight. Eyes that can pierce anyone's soul. Eyes that can show softness and gentleness. Beautiful eyes they were.

The parents stared with awe. They went through the names they could give him. Vannidir, Eve suggested, but Adam wanted his name to be Dukkirnu. They soon made an agreement. His name became Vanduk.

~~~

It's been moons since Vanduk has been born. Him and his sisters roamed the small lands. Collecting berries and clearing grasses. They rarely ran into predators, probably due to the small rumors of the yellow eyed creature who can pierce anyone's soul. Who knows.

Vanduk was plucking grass with his father nearby. They were on the search for new faces. Wanderers that can join the family and spread new genes. His parents were getting awfully old and at least wanted to see one of there grandkids be born.

His sisters played around the grasses and what not, always making a mess. He was the only boy. He liked it that way. Most of his sisters were teens, but one of them was full grown. She was different, but not as unusually different as Vanduk's eyes. She was born with brown ram horns. A strange yet unique oddity that her family liked. Her name was Lame.

Lame was swiftly picking up berries until she grew tired.

"Hey Vanduk!" She called out. "Can you help me out with these berries please?"

What do you do?


	2. Help your Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vanduk helps Lame, he is greeted with another exisitental crisis and a predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang with me please. There's no chill. Im making the chapter titles the decisions people voted on.

"Sure thing."

Vanduk walked over to the berry bush. He did have spare energy he could use and this would be a polite deed. He plucked the berries one by one as Lame started rambling about distant lands and carnivores. She was always into the idea of seeing new lands, but she knows that she'll never see the new lands at this rate. She'll have to hope that her future offspring will... If she has any.

Her babbling continues. Vanduk starts to get worn down. Physically and mentally.

"You know, it's strange how us twins were born with something so different yet unique." Lame said.

He glared back at her, yellow eyes shining bright. She knows far too well that he doesn't like it when she calls him her twin. Lame laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just funny to see how you react! It's just so, strange."

Lame's expression stiffens slightly, forcing the smile back with a thoughtful look. She slowly lowers herself to lay down.

"Seriously though. Do you think a-a-a GOD or-or something with great power planned for that? Do you think they expect something from us?"

She twitched her ear. The discussion already has Vanduk intrigued. He stops picking berries and lays down next to her, grunting an 'I don't know'.

"Yeah, me too. Though, I feel like there's a world far more interesting than this one, you know?"

She reaches her paw out to the star-peeked sky with a sad smile. It stays like that for awhile. Only having the wind and tired whines of their sisters to hear. She then slowly, almost shakily, puts her paw back down.

"We live short lives. Why couldn't they be longer?"

Vanduk looks away. That was something he couldn't answer. She could always get him on his bright or depressed side, depending on what the conversation is about.

Laughter fills the night. He looks over to Lame, a tad bit startled. She was laughing her tail off. He made a confused noise. The laughter slowly died down.

"I'm laughing because I'm scared is all."

Giggling continues to escape her lips. Vanduk, decided that enough is enough, gets up and sleeps near a patch of grass.

"Goodnight Vanny!"

~~~~~~

Screaming...

"VANDUK!"

He shot his head up, clumsily trying to stand his ground. A husky laugh bellowed from the intruder.

"Deep sleeper you are, huh?" Adam laughed.

Vanduk glared at him and rubbed his head with the nub of the paw he hates so much. Soon enough, making a 'tsk' noise of disapproval.

"Still won't talk, eh? Not even to your old man?"

Adam lowers his ears as Vanduk furrows his eyebrows slightly. It was an obvious answer. Adam scratches the back of his neck.

"Well bucko, your mother has cal-

A loud scream interrupts the conversation. Both males look to see what's the trouble.

They soon see Kois, one of the sisters, running with fear in her eyes. Adam stops her.

"What's the meaning of the screaming Kois! If this is part of one of your games, you better stop it!"

His raspy voice echoed the demand, sending shivers down both Vanduk and Kois. Kois stood up straight and cleared her throat. Although she looked proper, her eyes still showed fear.

"P-Pr-P-Pre-"

"Spit it out kiddo!"

"PREDATOR!"

Kois trembled. After a moment of silence, she ran away, trying to find a hiding spot.

"As I feared."

Five cracks could be heard as the old nicheling cracked his back. He practiced his battle stance for a quick second, but soon turned his head to his son.

"Vanduk, if I die, tell Eve I love her.

This is the same for your sisters... And remember. I love you for you, not because of your eyes."

What do you do?


	3. Fight with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanduk decides to help his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating on putting these stories here. Bare with me.

"I'll help!"

Adam turned his head hastily with a disbelieved look. Slowly, it turned into a smile.

"You talked.... You just talked."

He started chuckling. Vanduk rolled his eyes and quickly went ahead of him to the predator.

The grumbling growl, similar to a hungry stomach, rang out from behind the grass that shakes with anticipation.

"Ready Vanduk?"

He nodded his head, assuring Adam. They both jumped at the patch of grass, claws and fangs bare and ready to kill.

Adam was the first to hit the Carnivore, fangs biting it's shoulder, releasing a sickly venom into its bloodstream. Vanduk claws it's front legs with his only useful paw. The Carnivore roared its battle cry and knocked Adam off of itself. A sickly crack was heard. Vanduk ignored it and kept biting and clawing at the hunk of meat, and in return, he got knocked backwards. He widened his eyes, attempting to intimidate the Carnivore. It didn't even flinch.

Suddenly, it launched itself towards Vanduk, scratching his head. He cried in pain. A bloody slash showed on his face. This angered Vanduk.

Another roar bellowed from the beast, but it ran in circles. It tried to chase whatever was clinging on to its back. It kept running in circles, trying to get the annoyance off of its back. A blur of orange and red was the only thing Vanduk saw.

A couple seconds later, the unknown orange blur flew off of the feral savage, landing in the grass with a similar crack as the one before. The Beast stumbled around, dizzy from running in circles. Vanduk took the chance to finish the Predator off. It fell down with a final cry and grunt.

Vanduk proudly receives the ten pieces of meat. He was about to walk away until he realized that Adam was no where in sight. It suddenly hit him. The carnivore, the thing on its back, the orange and red blur, the two sickly cracks.

Vanduk looked around in the grasses hastily, trying to find wherever Adam has landed. He noticed the silent whimpers that seemed nearby. He walked into the grass to finally find his father. He gasped.

Adam looked broken. His orange fur was blotched with red, his lively black eyes looked gray and dead, and importantly, he was still breathing.

"S-S-Son?"

Vanduk quickly ran to him, carefully holding him up with his paws. He was bleeding from every open surface on his body. His eyes were spilling with tears and blood. He was twitching violently... And yet he chuckled.

"You'll be.... The g-gre-greatest.... Crea... Creature.... alive......."

 

His eyes slowly closed with a sad smile, and soon he went limp within his sons arms. Twitching from time to time.

Vanduk cried, screamed, and choked on seemingly nothing but his words. He held one of the most optimistic creatures he knew and now, they're dead. After a good minute or so, Vanduk started dragging his body towards a port. The green port. The one his father favored. He did this, despite the him being tired, despite his own warm blood spilling on his face, despite the fact that he feels lightheaded.

He finally got there. He put Adam's body on the port and left him like that. Maybe it's what Adam would've wanted. At least if they did leave, Adam would come along.

Everything became blurry, Vanduk started to see stars. He stumbled, stepped, and fell, falling unconscious.  
~~~~~~  
Screaming… Blood…

"Will he be alive?"

Vanduk groaned, coming back to his senses, and consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a bit to adjust them to the light. He saw his mother, Eve, and sister, Lame, looking over him worriedly.

"Oh you poor thing, I should've fought the beast myself."

Eve pouted. Her teary eyes started releasing water.

"Vanny, we were worried! We fought that you died! Why were you out in the uncut grass?"

« What do you do? »  
—————————- - – -- -


	4. Tell them his last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanduk tells his family the news.

[C]"Adam died. He said that he loves you and his daughters. He said that I'll become something amazing."

His tears threatened to spill. Eve started breaking down into loud sobs. Lame just stood there in disbelief. Vanduk didn't want this to happen. This felt wrong in a way. He didn't want to see them like this. Eve continued to wail and bang her paw on the grassy ground.

"DAMN THOSE PREDATORS! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Lame and Vanduk took a step back. They have never seen their mother so upset and angry in their lives. Eve continues to pound her paw into the ground angrily as tears drops became a stream. She eventually tired out, laying in the ground as a sobbing mess. 

Lame carefully walked over to her mother and ran a paw down her back. She patted and stroked her fur in an attempt to comfort her. Vanduk didn't know how to handle this. 

He went up to Eve and looked down. 'This was my fault, I should've fought the beast by myself. Adam would've been alive in the end. They wouldn't care if I was gone. I should've been the one. I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE!'

"You okay Vanduk?"

He looked up to see Lame staring at him, making a concerned expression. Eve cried herself to sleep. A nod and a 'mmhmm' assured Lame. She nodded back at him and stared down at Eve.

Vanduk left that area. It was too much for him. He made his family disappointed and sad. He walked back to the area where he found Adam. The grasses are still stained with his and Adam's crimson blood. The scent of iron was everywhere.

"Hey."

Vanduk quickly turned his head to see who it was. It was Kois. 

"I heard about it all."

He turned his head back around solemnly. Kois walked towards him and sat down near him.

"This isn't what you wanted, right?"

He nods.

"None of us wanted it, not even Dad... But it doesn't mean that you should blame yourself over it."

He nods again.

"Listen, I know that I am the youngest of the family, but I know very well that you wish that you died instead of Adam."

Vanduk turned his head to his sister. She looked onwards.

"As dark as this sounds, I'm happy that he died instead of you. He was going to die soon, he and I knew it. He didn't want to tell you guys because he didn't want you guys to make his last moments sorrowful."

A breeze came over them, sending chills in their spines. Kois stood up.

"I know it won't be easy to accept, trust me, it won't, but I believe that you can get over him."

She walked away, leaving Vanduk in the midst of grass. He looked back to the spot Adam died in. The exact spot.

'Better said than done.' He thought.  
~~~~  
Night time quickly rose. He went back to the others. His sisters were going to sleep. They didn't smile, they didn't laugh, it was silent. Eve was still asleep. 

Vanduk went over to a nest, the nest he was born in. He tried to get comfortable. The straw and twigs kept poking him. Finally, he found a good position to sleep in, closed his eyes, and slept of darkness.  
~~~~  
Screaming… Blood… Crying…

The fresh sun rays of dawn hit Vanduk's eyes, waking him up. He groaned in discomfort, turning himself over to the other side. As he did, a sharp twig poked his ribs, earning a small yelp from him. He got up, rubbing his side.

He squinted his eyes a tad, still trying to get them used to the light. His family was still sleeping, except for Eve and Lame. He walked over to them and they noticed.

"You're finally awake."

Vanduk groaned in confusion at his mothers words.

"I was going to talk to you two yesterday but… Problems occurred."

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway, I was meaning to talk to you two about something important."

There was another pause. Finally, Lame spoke up.

"Well? What did you want to say?"

"Oh! Well, you know that we haven't encountered any wanderers at all, and it's becoming worrisome. We need to continue to thrive. So, your… your father and I were talking about what we could do."

Vanduk didn't like the sound of where this was going. He looked over to Lame, who seems just as discomfortable.

"The only solution we have is for you two to have a few kids together. You guys are the only ones who have different immunities and your mother is getting old and would like to see some grandkids of hers be born."

What do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! By the way. The choice Vanduk would've chosen in the last part was 'Tell them that Adam left on a port." 
> 
> (What Vanduk would've told them.)


	5. Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanduk agrees with Eve.

"I'll do it if Lame's okay with it."

Lame was shocked that he agreed. She didn't see him being able to agree with this. At the same time, she couldn't blame him. They both stared at her with anticipation.

"I-I… I need some time to think about it."

Vanduk nodded, agreeing with her. Eve nodded as well.

"You have until tonight to decide."

Lame nodded and walked towards her sleepy sisters. Eve turned to Vanduk.

"Would you be a dear and pick some berries for your mother?"

'Mmhmm' was all that he had gave her before he looked around for a nearby bush. He found one with luckily only two berries. He tried picking them without dropping or squishing them with his dumb paw. Unfortunately, he failed.

He sighed in disappointment, until an unusual yet familiar noise caught his attention. Now that he noticed, he felt movement under him. He looked down to discover a big rabbil eating on the ruined berries he tried to pick. This was his chance. He quickly stomped on the rabbil, earning him a squeak of protest. Then, he bit down on their neck, giving them a merciful and instant death.

He smiled, making a 'hmf' in triumphant. He gladly received those two pieces of meat. Fatty meat was way better than those shriveled up raisins called berries. His chore was considerably done, he was good for the day.

Vanduk looked around for a nice place to lay down on. It was sad that there were no trees around. No trees equal no shade, and no shade means no place to cool down in. He continued to look around until he found a grassy spot with some dewdrops that still remain, some how. Speaking of water.

Clouds rolled across the sky quickly. The once vibrant blue became an ashy gray within in instant. Rain began to fall. 'Well, there's no need to go to that spot now.' He thought to himself. He decided to stay where he was. 

He started to think. He thought about what Lame said two days ago. A different yet better world. A god of some sort. Our short lives. 'I'm laughing because I'm scared'. I'm Scared. But, what if there was a god and a new wor-

Vanduk shook his head, preventing himself from getting an existential crisis. He tried thinking of something else. 

Lame. How did he feel about her. She is his sister but did he even have any romantic feelings for her... What! No! She is his sister. She's day and night, hot and cold, sweet and spicy, whatever you want to say. She was never his type and never will. This will be difficult. Especially when having cubs. One of the steps you must do in order to have cubs is to have se-

"Vanduk! Do you want to get soaking wet! Come here!"

Meme, his other sister, called out to him. He was happy that she interrupted his thoughts. If he continued, he would've looked like a tomato.

Slowly, he walked over to where they all huddled, in the small grassy den. He remembered building it with his mother when he only had two gems. It's surprising that it's still standing and not broken. Somehow, he managed to fit inside the cramped area. He noted to himself to expand it before he died.

"So Lame, will you have cubs!"

"It hasn't even been a day yet!"

Lame sighed as Isanais beamed with curiosity.

"I still want to know!"

Isanais wasn't one to take no for an answer, which forced Lame to answer her.

"I'm only telling you just to make you shut up. I will have cubs with Vanduk only for the sake of this family. Happy now?"

"Very. I get to be an Aunt."

All the sisters, except for Lame, talked about what their cubs will look like and what they'll be named. The entire conversation made Vanduk and Lame not only blush, but make them feel extremely uncomfortable. Eve, on the other paw, smiled proudly. They both looked at each other as to say something but Lame beat Vanduk to it.

"Welcome to hell."  
~~~~  
The rainy day was rather uneventful, except for his younger sisters talking about their future cubs. Over time, the rain cleared, allowing the others to leave and go to bed. Vanduk and Lame, on the other paw, didn't sleep yet.

They both knew that Eve wanted them to do it. Like do it now. In the nest, away from everyone, doing it now! Both of them were uncomfortable.

"So, um, I guess we, do it now?"

Lame was just as unsure as Vanduk, who gave her a shrug. He always thought his first child would come from a beautiful mate he chose to be with, not his sister who didn't want this but had to cause survival and peer pressure. It all felt wrong. So, so wrong.

"Look."

She caught his attention.

"I know that we both don't want to do this. We can wait, and maybe do it tomorrow. Mom won't mind."

What do you do?


	6. Do it tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lame and Vanduk agree to do it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Things get really uncomfortable.

"Tomorrow."

Lame smiled and nodded her head. Obviously, she was happy that he didn't say today. 

"Thank you, also... How many cubs should we have. I just want to know your thoughts."

Vanduk flinched. He wasn't really good at this stuff. Well it was his thought, right? It shouldn't be judged too much. He thought for a moment, then held up two numby fingers.

"Two.… Sounds reasonable"

The both of them agreed on two cubs and went to bed, falling into a dark dream.  
~~~  
Screaming… Blood… Crying… Running…

"You did WHAT!"

Vanduk opened his eyes immediately. He saw Lame and Eve talking, or rather, arguing. Vanduk stood up, rubbing his eyes in the process, as well as making a confused grumble. Eve stared daggers at him.

"Did you agree with her!"

They both looked at him, Lame being filled with fear while Eve was filled with the rage only an alpha can have. Being an alpha himself, he can understand why she'd be mad, but it didn't justify it.

He boldly nodded, standing tall in an attempt to make her back off. None the less, it failed. Suddenly, pain filled his face. A shriek wavered through the air. It came from Lame, but she wasn't hurt. Why was she screaming. He put a paw to his face. Warm and sticky. His paw moved downward, revealing blood. He stared at Eve, who was a lot closer to him. He growled at her.

"Did you just growl at me? Your own mother!"

"But you sliced open his scar again, and he's your son!"

"Shut it Lame! What do you know! All I know is that this arrogant rabbil is no longer any son of mine now."

Eve leaped towards Vanduk in an attempt to attack, but he was just a tad bit faster, dodging the attack. She turned around and attempted to attack again. She might've been quick but Vanduk was smart. He dodged again but continued to move towards Eve and strike. A loud, pained whimper came from Eve as she was knocked to the floor. Lame gasped, paralyzed by fear. Vanduk tightened his grip around Eve's neck. She tried struggling, but only made his teeth dig deeper into her flesh. She choked out words like 'please' and 'stop' but he knew better than to let go. He tightened his grip some more, blood rushing down his face faster. 

Everything soon went quiet. There were no more pleads, there wasn't a single struggle attempted. Just limp, silence. The only sound that could be heard was Lame's silent, whimpering sobs. He released his mouth from Eve's neck. Blood. Blood dyed the neck of her dull pelt. 

"Y-You… You-ou killed her."

He put a paw on her chest to double check. No heart beat. Vanduk let a single tear fall, not because that was his mother, but rather because he killed a nicheling that's part of the tribe. His sister, Siana, screamed at the sight, already alerting her other sisters. 

"Vanduk... Why did you kill mom?"

The silence became overwhelming until he finally pointed at Lame. She gathered herself up in order to speak.

"I-I'll explain what happened."

While Lame told her sisters the story, Vanduk was dragging Eve by her ear to the green port. He finally arrived. An unbelievably awful stench greeted him. Adams body was the reason that stench existed. He was slowly decomposing into bones. Vanduk placed Eve's body just outside the port. The dead couple could still be next to eachother but Eve wouldn't come along if they did go travel on the green port. 

Vanduk cleaned himself up by the ocean. The saltwater stung his reopened wound, causing him to hiss in pain. Once all the blood was cleaned off, he took one last good look at his decomposing parents... Well, Eve and his dad, until he went back to the tribe.

When he came back, he was immediately being stared at by his sisters. Meme spoke up.

"So you killed mom cause she tried to kill you."

He nodded. She looked at him with a sad glance, then smiled.

"I guess it was for the best."

As the sisters voiced their opinions, it was obvious that Lame, Kois, and Meme were accepting to his decision. Isanais and Siana hated the fact that he killed her. In the end, it didn't matter.

The rest of his day was spent hunting. A quick decision was made on who the new leader is, and it became Vanduk, due to his alpha scent. 

Night snuck up on them. Lame confronted Vanduk.

"I know that Mom is dead and that you don't like her, but she had a point. We have to do this. I'm going to try and forget the events of today in order to make this easier on ourselves. So, are you ready?"

Vanduk nodded, knowing that he can't run from this, and to do it now was better than prolonging it. Lame sighed, but smiled.

"I'm ready."  
~~~  
The dreary dark skies of night quickly turned into the bright blue skies of day. Lame gave birth while she was asleep. They both woke up to the sound of crying. Vanduk got up and adjusted his eyes to the brightness. So did Lame before they looked down at the newly born cub. They started noticing their detail. They were male, due to the scruffy brown mane. He had poison fangs, which made Vanduk flinch slightly at the remembrance of Adam. He had no pattern, beige fur, big body, normal ears, hind legs, a fluffy tail, and luckily two runner legs. The crying continued. 

The pair of siblings looked at the newborn with teary eyes. They both soon noticed the cub had stopped crying and was slowly opening his eyes. Big, beautiful brown eyes stared back at them. Soon enough, they remembered that they had to name the boy. They tossed names back and forth, until they finally decided on _______.

What's his name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve really needed to chill. Plus arrogant wasn't a good word to use.


	7. Kirro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new cub is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters might be a tad bit boring… A slice of life Ô v Ô.

'Kirro.'

Kirro stared at them, wide eyes with confusion and curiosity. Even though they were siblings forced to have a child due to the wrath of survival and life, they were proud to be the new parents of Kirro.  
~~~  
For once, it was a normal day. Besides his sisters running up and petting Kirro, everything was just fine. No Carnivores, no parents or siblings trying to kill eachother, just good old hunting and exploration. So far, Vanduk's reign as the new leader was going well, not like it mattered anyway. He promised Lame to give her a break today since they are both still uncomfortable. Everything was perfect.

The sun was setting, melting the sky into an amber orange, only to leave it as the ashes of night. Lame was feeding Kirro and Vanduk was protecting the nest. The rest of his sisters were all asleep within the poorly built den. He still wishes to expand it some time to make it more roomy. Maybe a wanderer will be attracted to it. That'd be good. After being fed, the cub fell asleep. 

"So... Do you think we should have one more cub?"

Vanduk stared at Lame with a confused expression.

"I mean, I know that we said that we are going to have two but I'm starting to warm up to this more. I mean! Not what we have to do, but having the result."

Lame stared down at Kirro's sleeping form. It was obvious to Vanduk that she fell in love with the little cub. It was cute to see, he must admit. He continued staring at her with a more neutral confused face. She finally looked up.

"I was thinking three. Kirro, cub, and cub two."

Seemed reasonable. It would take a lot of emotional effort but in the end, it was worth it. In response, he smiled and nodded slightly. This pleased her none-the-less.

"Thank you Twin."

She nudged his shoulder as he grumbled, laying down to fall asleep. She chuckled.

"Good night Vanny."  
~~~  
Daytime hit hard, or rather the beginning of the morning, aka 2 am.

The sound of crying woke the two poor siblings up. They both looked around to see the source of the sound, and it was no surprise that Kirro was the source. Lame sighed while Vanduk grumbled, scratching his ear to get rid of an itch. 

Lame tried everything she could to make him stop. She tried to feed him, nothing. She tried burping him, nothing. She tried singing to him, nothing. She even tried to play peek-a-boo despite it being dark, of course, NOTHING. 

Kirro was given to Vanduk, since Lame ran out of options besides letting him cry it out. Luckily, they were far enough from their sisters for them to hear his cries, so that's good. 

It had been two hours since Kirro woke them up and nothing was working. Vanduk held the child firmly, finally admitting his annoyed sound, which was a deep, calming, sound, and it almost felt like it vibrated in the air. Suddenly, Kirro's cries were turning into whimpers, then into confused babbles, and finally into silence. Vanduk didn't realize he calmed the cub until Lame patted his shoulder tiredly. He settled the child into the nest, and immediately fell to the ground with a thud, waiting for sleep to take him.

Both of them appreciated their parents a bit more after that night.  
~~~  
The day went on... Except Lame and Vanduk were given the day off to help teach Kirro to talk. Kirro babbled and repeated words he heard. The process was slow but he soon got the hang of it.

"Alright, who are you?"

Lame pointed at him. He gave it a moment.

"Keo!"

He raised his paws to the sky as he said his name. Lame cheered for him and Vanduk smiled.

"Now, who am I?"

She pointed to herself, waiting for a response. It took another moment.

"Mama!"

She cheered again as he threw his paws in the air once again. Vanduk still smiled.

"Now, who's this?"

She pointed to Vanduk. He made a confused face just to play along. Kirro seemed to struggle with the pronunciation for a bit.

"D-D-Dada? Dada!"

And once again, she cheered as Vanduk attempted to clap. They were both enjoying their time with the little nugget.  
~~~  
Starry skies began to peek and Lame confronted Vanduk once more.

"Are you ready?"

Vanduk nodded, being a tad bit more sure than he was three days ago. Lame smiled and picked Kirro up by his scruff. She walked toward Meme and asked her if she can protect him for the night. She agreed and allowed Lame to place the cub next to her. 

She returned back to Vanduk, a tad bit anxious.

"Alrighty then."  
~~~  
The next morning, they both awoke to the mewling's of a new cub. Tiredly, they looked at the features of the new addition. 

Female, due to no mane. Big nose, orange fur, stripes, hind legs, fluffy tail, sadly a no paw and runners leg. They stared deeply at her, awaiting for her to reveal her eyes. Finally, she did just that. Pitch black eyes. 

They smiled again, happy with what they got. Finally, naming the cub came in order. They immediately decided on _______.

What's her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Vanduks noise off of this video. https://youtu.be/zonX-kSGRDU


	8. Raine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cub is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slice of life :).

'Raine.'

Her small no paw twitched and she wagged her tail. Her expression showed happiness. It was strange. She didn't even cry when she was born. She was just noisy. 

The thudding of footsteps caught the parents attention. They looked over to see what's the trouble. It was their little boy Kirro, running towards them, screaming 'Mama' and 'Dada'. He came to a stop when he saw the noisy bundle of fur in Lame's arms. He tilted his head in confusion.

"This is your little sister Raine, Kirro."

He carefully peered at Raine wearily. He walked closer and closer to her. A small paw reached up to him, Raine's paw. Kirro lowered his head slightly, allowing her to touch his nose. She laughed, he smiled, and so did Lame and Vanduk.  
~~~  
Normal day like usual. Meme has claimed that it's going to rain tomorrow. Vanduk told everyone to not hide away like usual but instead collect all the berries that they can. Everyone agreed that was a better plan. Kois finally gained a third gem. It was fun to see her prowl, cheer, and laugh like she just killed three Carnivores all by herself. It was great to see her be more expressive than her normal old soul self. 

Kirro was discovered to be a beta. It made him a bit sad to be normal but Siana, an omega herself, assured him that it was good to be just a beta. That seemed to make him feel better. He was also given the job of Berry Picker, due to his love of fruit and how well he picks it. 

Night, on the other paw, was similar to Kirro's when he was a newborn. Crying rang out. Obviously, it was Raine who screamed and yapped. Luckily, it didn't take hours like last time. All they needed to do was have Vanduk admit his soothing tune and let that calm the cub down. It worked and everyone had a good sleep afterward.  
~~~  
Raindrops made their way onto the ground, slowly wakening the nichelings up. Raine started babbling random nonsense, even tried mimicking the small noise the raindrops make when they fall on the ground. 

Vanduk gathered everyone up. Everyone was on Berry collecting duty. Kirro was forced to watch his sister. Everyone got to work, gathering up as much berries as they possibly can before the rabbil's got to them, and if a rabbil dared to get any closer, they were slaughtered on the spot. It was good for a rainy day.

A terrible roar rang through the area. It was closest to Siana. She shook with fear until her sisters came to the rescue, running head first into the shaking grass. They all struck the beast with all their might. Finally, Lame struck the last blow with her ram horns, killing the Carnivore. 

They examined the Carnivore. A young adult new to life. He probably smelled Siana's omega scent and tried to do something stupid. Siana was forced to go in the grass den for protection as the others continued to gather and kill. 

The smokey night finally invaded the sky. The collection of food was enormous. The hard work they spent doing was payed off with a well worth nap after they ate meat and berries of course. 

Vanduk and Lame walked to their nest, tiredly. They were greeted to a sleeping Kirro with a babbling Raine on top of him. Vanduk chuckled. Lame took Raine off of him and fed her. Afterwards, she burped the content cub and put her next to Kirro. Soon, she lay down and quickly fell asleep. Vanduk did the same, falling into a deep, audible, sleep.  
~~~  
Screaming... Blood... Crying... Fear...

"Dada Dada! When will I pick berries!"

His son's somewhat obnoxious voice woke him up. Might as well be happy he did because it was noon. Vanduk slowly stood up, scratching the itch in his side. He saw his son jumping around and pointing to a nearby berry bush. 

"May I, May I!?"

Vanduk nodded his approval, having Kirro run around the bush with excitement. He looked over to Lame, who was still sleeping peacefully with an oddly silent Raine. Observing the tiny cub, she wasn't mewling or babbling, not even making some sort of noise in general. It hit him. Yesterday he was supposed to teach her how to talk. 

Yes, it's great that Kirro has gotten his second gem stone but Raine can't talk! Vanduk admitted a noise that sounded like 'mama' and pointed to Lame. Raine tilted her head. He put a paw on his face. This wasn't going to work, he had to wait for Lame to wake up.

The day was spent with him and Lame desperately attempting to teach Raine to speak. To no avail, she sputtered babbles, trying her hardest to copy them. Lame started freaking out, talking about her concerns. One's such as, what if she's hungry and try's to ask for food? What if she tries to warn us of a Carnivore? What if she's an Omega getting captured and can't tell off the rogue? Vanduk put a comforting paw on her back calming her. Assuring her that she'll find a way. 

The void of a night went somewhat the same. Vanduk asked himself if this is some sort of déjà vu. Lame would ask if he's ready, he nods, she leaves Kirro and Raine with the other sisters, and then get it on.  
~~~  
The sound of another miracle rang out, immediately waking the siblings up. They were still tired and it was only dawn. They stared down at the cub to see their details. Male, confirmed by the rather fluffy mane. Big nose, big body, cream fur, brown mane, hind legs, fluffy tail, a no paw, and runners leg. They both waited for a minute for the cub to open his eyes....... Black eyes. The small similarities to Eve freaked Vanduk out, but those eyes separated that two sided monster from his cub. 

Lame and Vanduk decided on names and finally choose _______.

What's his name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	9. Rotavan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A another new cub is born, and something else is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore and decapitation warning.

'Rotavan.'

His small paws waggled around, touching nothing but air. Lame gave Vanduk the cub and went back to sleep, which was pretty understandable. He stared at the living fluff. Eve… Eve… Eve… Eve… That was the word that he wanted to describe him but he tried not to. Vanduk settled Rotavan down next to Lame. He sighed, and walked into the grasses.

The grassy battle field that he was walking in still had the slight sight of blood, and the strong scent of iron. The rain must've washed most of it away. He took a moment to take it all in. The death of his dad. It was a heavy subject to think about, and a hefty burden upon the son's back.

Vanduk sighed, and continued forward. Finally, he arrived at the green port. Immediately, he was greeted with the decaying corpses of his parents and their disgusting scent. Adam was literally bones at this point and Eve was still rotting. Vanduk sighed again. He had an idea.

He started digging a lengthy hole in the ground outside of the port. Once he was done, he dragged Eve's corpses in it and placed Adam's bones in the hole as well, scrunching his nose up at the scent. As he refilled the hole, he looked around for flowers or cool looking grass or something. Vanduk landed his eyes on an almost broken berry bush that had pretty leaves. He went over and grabbed the bush by the stump, breaking it. Then, he took it to Adam and Eve's grave and put it there. He stared down and opened his mouth.

"Dad… Mom… I'm so sorry. I should've protected you Dad, and Mom… You have to understand why we did what we did, please don't be stubborn about it…Good bye guys. Hope you have a good time in a better place."

The walk back was silent. Not even the rustle of grass was heard, it was just, silent. Vanduk yelped slightly when he tripped over something sturdy. He rubbed his head and looked behind him. A humungous skull was what he saw. A skull representing a Carnivore. He analyzed it, soon presuming that it was the Carnivore that killed his dad. Another sigh escaped his lips as he started burying a shallow grave for the killer. Vanduk respected him in a way. He was trying to survive and he so happened to smell Kois and think food. He never expected Adam and him to tag team him.

Vanduk buried the skull and put a small flower on top of the dirt.

He continued his way to his family. The final steps to his destination greeted him to Kirro and Raine huddling over Rotavan curiously while Lame still sleeping, Kois splitting up a fight between Isanais and Meme, and Siana is collecting berries. Seems normal so far.

Kirro noticed his dad in the distance and called out to him. Raine just waved a hello while smiling and wagging her tail.

"Look Dad, he's like Raine but also like me."

Vanduk chuckled slightly. It was funny seeing the reactions of his cubs meeting each other.

"What's going on?"

They all turned their attention to Lame, who just got up.

"Who is this?"

She looked down to where Kirro pointed. She chuckled when she realized that he was talking about the cub.

"That's Rotavan, your little brother."

Kirro gasped as he stared down at his little brother happily. Raine had a similar reaction.

"Does that mean I can wrestle with him?"

"Not until berries grow legs."

"Moooooooooom."

The entire family laughed happily. It was a silly thing to be laughing about but that didn't matter. They were family and they'll have moments like that, and they'll have moments where it'll be sad or when they hate yet love each other, but it'll be fine in the end, because they're family.

THUD RUMBLE

The entire ground started shaking and the wind started picking up. Everyone looked up to the sky to see a hole growing, spewing green and white numbers. The wind started to go into the hole, taking bushes and grasses with it. The ground started breaking apart, the broken off pieces slowly went into the hole. The wind continued to pick up, dragging bigger things like living creatures.

Everyone panicked. Vanduk saw his sisters holding onto eachother as they were being pulled into the hole. He looked over to his childern, trying to see if he can protect them some how but they were screaming, except for Rotavan, who was crying. Vanduk tried to reach out to them but they were immediately being pulled away. They screamed for their dads's help, but there was nothing he could do. It was too late.

Quickly, Vanduk grabbed Lame's head before she was pulled away. While they were about to be sucked into the hole, something tugged on his tail, something kept him from floating away. He stayed there, holding his sisters head as the hole desperately tries to pull them in.

"You have to let go Vanduk! There's no way in stopping this!"

Vanduk furiously shook his head, tears shaking off along with it. Lame looked at him sadly.

"Please, just let go!"

He still refused. This continued for a few seconds until Lame suddenly widened her eyes.

"Vanduk, something doesn't feel right. My neck hurts. It hurts. Please let go! PLEASE LET G-

A sickening snap and pop was heard. Vanduk widened his eyes and screamed when he saw Lame's body float into the dark hole. He looked back to his paws. Her head was still in his grip. His crying continued. He clutched her head closer to him, holding it with both his paws and hind legs. In doing so, he was let go of by the thing holding him back.

He was quickly spinning around and screaming as the hole took him. Pain suddenly hit him in the head, reopening his wound. He looked to see what hit him. A big rock was what hit him in the head. He felt his blood quickly drain from him. Black spots began to form around his eyes.

Before those black spots took over his vision, he saw green sparks of numbers fly towards him, seemingly enter his wound.

Vanduk passed out.  
~~~  
Vanduk groaned as he woke up from whatever hell he was in. He looked around.

Darkness

He looked down into his paws. In it was Lame's head. He began to cry. His sisters are gone, his Children are gone. This was different from Adam and Eve. They didn't die normally, they just disappeared. Or are they dead?

He looked around. It was dark, besides the small flicker of green or white that could be seen from time to time, like quick fireflies. He put the decapitated head down and stared at it. Hoping that maybe his family will be fine.

What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. It's not done.
> 
> It gets interesting from here.


End file.
